


I Feel You... In My Soul(And It Makes Me Whole)

by Val_Brown



Series: Soul Deep [1]
Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Biting, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Werewolves, werewolf type violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has been a Were all his life. Tommy(a human) has been around Kris nearly that long. What happens when another Alpha decides he wants Tommy for himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You... In My Soul(And It Makes Me Whole)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to write this for the TJRBigbang which doesn't start posting until Sept. I decided that I would post this one and write something else with the same pairing for the bang. So here you go. 
> 
> I initially got the plot bunny from Kris Allen's song "Monster" and the fic grew from there. 
> 
>  
> 
> There is a mix for this [D/L link](http://www.mediafire.com/?374fvyi7o5ful)
> 
>  

Tommy heard the scratching at the door before he heard the whining. Pushing up off the couch he walked to the back door and opened it, letting a large brown wolf inside.

“Don’t you dare shake off in here. Go to the laundry room,” Tommy said as he nudged the animal with his foot. “There are some sweats and a towel in the dryer.”

Tommy had just settled back onto the couch and unpaused his show when the laundry room door opened and Kris stepped out, sweatpants low on his hips. Crossing the room, Kris curled up next to Tommy on the couch, pushing his head under Tommy’s hand. Tommy chuckled, Kris was always like this after a shift, tactile to the point of trying to stick his head under Tommy’s shirt to get closer. Sliding lower on the couch, Tommy rolled to his back and let Kris climb on to him, curling his hands under Tommy’s shirt, tucking his face into Tommy’s neck. Tommy made it through a whole episode of _Mad Men_ before he felt Kris lightly rutting against his thigh.

Tommy held his breath and waited, he knew what was coming.

Soft breaths ghosted against his neck as Kris pressed his nose against the skin, breathing in Tommy’s scent, his tongue sneaking out to taste the light sweat coating it. Slowly Tommy brought his hands up to run along the smooth skin of Kris’ back, lightly tracing the ridges of his spine. Tommy felt the slow roll of Kris’ hips against his own, Kris’ nails dragging over his ribs, the points of his teeth scraping Tommy’s collarbone. Tommy let his head fall back, baring his neck, as Kris moved, kissing across the hollow of his throat climbing over his chin until he was able to nip at Tommy’s lower lip.

“Kris, come on. Don’t be a tease.” Tommy groaned as Kris let his fingers slide at a frustratingly slow pace down Tommy’s belly, dipping below the waist of his pajama pants. Lifting his hips, hinting to Kris what he wanted, Tommy whined as Kris dipped his head and bit hard at his neck in warning. Kris licked over the teeth marks, nuzzling against Tommy’s throat. “Sorry, but please...”

Kris sat back on his heels and tugged Tommy’s shirt over his head; curling his fingers, he ran his nails over the pale flesh of Tommy’s chest smirking at the red lines he raised.

 _”Mine”_ Came tumbling out of Kris’ mouth on a growl as he reached for Tommy’s pants, nearly shredding the material as his nails shifted. Kris leaned in and pressed his nose to the crease of Tommy’s groin, inhaling deeply before nipping his thigh. Tommy sighed above Kris, his fingers threading through Kris’ hair as Kris nudged up under his balls, pushing his legs back, exposing his hole. Kris growled as he buried his face between Tommy’s cheeks, licking and nipping at the puckered skin. Using flat, long licks of his tongue, he kept Tommy spread wide open, pointing the tip of his tongue to press inside, pressing with his thumb along the rim.

“Fuck, Kris... fu-uck,” Tommy whined, his head rolling against the arm of the couch, his fingers tightening reflexively in Kris’ hair, his cock leaking against his belly. Tommy cried out as he felt the scrape of teeth along his crack. He should be used to this, it happened every time Kris shifted, the wolf still so close to the surface and needing to stake its claim on what it considered its property. Even though Kris and Tommy aren’t exclusive it seems the wolf has made it known that Tommy isn’t allowed to see anyone around the time of the full moon. Tommy moaned loudly as Kris pressed a finger in beside his tongue pulling at the rim opening him up further for Kris to get his tongue in deeper. “Fuck... fuck... Kris... Lube.”

Kris sat back with a snarl as he grabbed the lube Tommy put on the table earlier in the evening. Quickly slicking his fingers, he pushed back into Tommy with two, scissoring them, opening Tommy up. Pulling his fingers out Kris growled at Tommy, “Turn over.” as he stood up in front of the couch.

Tommy quickly turned over, bracing his hands on the back of the couch, spreading his legs as Kris stood between them, slowly jacking his cock, his eyes flashing gold at the pale skin in front of him.

“Mine.” Kris whispered as he gripped the base of his cock and pressed the head against Tommy’s hole. Pressing in, Kris held Tommy’s hip in one hand, holding his cock with the other, until he wasn’t worried about slipping out. Releasing his cock to grab onto Tommy with both hands, Kris pushed all the way in and held Tommy’s ass tight against his hips, enjoying the reflexive clench of Tommy’s body around him. Leaning down, Kris mouthed over Tommy’s shoulders, letting his teeth scrape along the skin until he reached the base of Tommy’s neck. Opening his mouth, Kris set his teeth against the skin and bit down as he started to move, pinning Tommy in place. Rutting hard, Kris could feel the wolf at the surface, pushing him to claim, to make Tommy his. Pushing the wolf down, Kris released Tommy’s neck with his teeth and pressed a hand there instead as he leaned back and watched his cock wedging Tommy open.

“Move... please,” Tommy whined as he clenched and unclenched his hands, unable to move, Kris’ hands pinning him to the back of the couch.

Holding tight to Tommy, Kris started moving. Pushing in deep, pulling out nearly all the way, only the head of his cock keeping Tommy open before slamming back in, driving high pitched keens out of Tommy with each thrust. Over and over, Kris thrust; he could feel the wolf under his skin, pushing to come out, to tie himself to his mate, to claim. Each time he pushed it down, refused to let it break through, until finally he felt his orgasm coiling in the pit of his belly. With one final thrust and a growl he came, pushing deep inside Tommy, riding it out.

Pulling out, Kris laid a trail of kisses down Tommy’s spine, making his way lower. Spreading Tommy wide, Kris licked from the base of his balls up over his puffy hole, before dipping his tongue inside. The wolf growled happily knowing that his scent was all over Tommy, inside and out. Licking at Tommy, Kris reached under him and began jacking his cock quickly. Teeth and tongue mixed with the rapid tugs on his cock took Tommy over the edge with a shout. Lapping gently over his hole, Kris hummed as Tommy shuddered above him.

Tommy rolled over on the couch, grimacing at the come smeared over the back. “Damn it Kris, everytime, all over the back of the couch. That’s so gross.”

Kris just gave a snort and crawled over Tommy until he was completely covering him, pressing his face into Tommy’s neck. Tommy chuckled and grabbed the blanket that was on the floor, spreading it over them both. Rubbing his hands over Kris’ back, Tommy closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Kris’ light snores.

* * *

Kris walked into the club and right away he smelled the other alpha. A growl rumbled in his chest as he followed the scent. Something was wrong, he could smell Tommy mixed with the scent of the other alpha and his wolf didn’t like it at all. Tamping down his wolf, Kris moved through the club until he came on Tommy leaning against the wall, a tall blond man standing far too close for Kris’ wolf. Kris stepped closer and immediately knew that the blond man was the alpha he was smelling.

Snarling, Kris moved to stand between Tommy and the alpha. “Mine.”

“He doesn’t act like he’s yours,” the alpha remarked as he let his eyes roam Tommy’s body.

“ **Mine,** ” Kris repeated with a harsh growl, his eyes flashing gold.

“Kris, Kris. Stop,” Tommy said quietly, slipping his hand into Kris’ with a squeeze. Turning to look at the other alpha Tommy shook his head. “I told you Jackson. I have an Alpha.”

“How can you say he’s your Alpha when he hasn’t even claimed you? If he wanted you, he would have claimed you already,” Jackson said as he reached out and touched Tommy’s hair lightly.

Kris growled low as Tommy slapped Jackson’s hand away.

“ **I** claimed him as my Alpha. Whether or not he marks me doesn’t change my choice,” Tommy said, thrusting his chin forward defiantly. “ **I** chose him.”

Kris pressed his hand against the back of Tommy’s neck, rubbing his thumb along Tommy’s hair line. “Come on Tommy.”

Tommy curled into Kris’ side and wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, fingers digging into Kris’ hip the only tell that he was uncomfortable. Kris rubbed his hand over Tommy’s arm as they walked to a table. Settling into a booth, Kris pulled Tommy close to his side and ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

“His scent is all over you.” Kris rubbed his nose over Tommy's cheek; his wolf whined at the lingering smell of the other alpha. Kris tucked his fingers in the waistband of Tommy’s jeans and pressed his nose behind Tommy’s ear. “Need you to smell only like me.”

Tommy shivered and inhaled sharply as his cock jerked in his jeans. “Okay, yeah. Bathroom.”

* * *

Tommy bit the ball of his hand as Kris pressed inside him. Angling his hips just right, Kris set up a fast and rough pace, pushing Tommy against the bathroom wall, his teeth buried in the back of Tommy’s neck. His wolf growled happily as he rutted hard into Tommy, burying himself deep as he came. Releasing Tommy’s neck, Kris licked over the indentations left by his teeth and reached around to take hold of Tommy’s cock while slipping two fingers back inside his hole.

“Come on, come for me baby,” Kris whispered against Tommy’s neck as he pressed his thumb against Tommy’s slit, making him whine high and sharp as he came in short, hot spurts over Kris’ hand. Kris exhaled and brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean, his wolf happily settled as his scent mixed with Tommy’s.

* * *

Tommy was hunched over his guitar on the couch when a shadow fell over him. Expecting it to be Kris, Tommy looked up with a smile only to frown when he realized it was Jackson.

“How did you get in here?” Tommy asked as he stood up, setting his guitar on the stand. He wanted to put space between himself and Jackson; something about the alpha made him extremely uneasy.

“The front door was unlocked,” Jackson said as he reached out to touch Tommy’s arm. Keeping out of reach, Tommy shook his head. “I came to see you, Tommy.”

“I told you, I have an alpha. I like what I have with him. You need to leave,” Tommy said as he opened the front door.

Tommy watched Jackson walk across the room, his face set in a scowl.

“Why do you fight this? He hasn’t claimed you. Any good alpha would have claimed you as soon as possible,” Jackson said as he crowded close to Tommy, pressing him back against the wall.

“You need to leave now,” Tommy said, trying not to let his voice waver.

Jackson cupped Tommy’s jaw and leaned in until his lips were nearly pressed to Tommy’s. “Think about it, an alpha that wants you, that wants to claim you as his beta.”

“Leave. Now,” Tommy said as he stared at Jackson, not breaking eye contact with the alpha.

Jackson took a step back and walked out the door with one last lingering look at Tommy. As soon as he was gone Tommy slammed the door shut and slid the deadbolt closed before sliding to the floor with his back against the door.

* * *

Kris came in the back door and was immediately hit with the scent of another alpha _in his house_. Rounding the corner from the kitchen, Kris found Tommy sitting against the front door, reeking of Jackson’s scent.

“Tommy?”

Tommy looked up and visibly relaxed as he reached for Kris. “He was here. He just walked in, Kris.”

“He’s all over you,” Kris growled as he ran his hands over Tommy’s hair, cupping his jaw. “His scent is everywhere.”

“He wants to claim me, to make me his. He’s not going to give up,” Tommy said as he pushed against Kris’ chest. “Why won’t you claim me? Do you not want me like that?”

Kris kept his hands on Tommy’s face as his wolf pushed to the surface. More than anything his wolf wanted to claim Tommy, to mark him, to own him. Kris knew that doing so would tie Tommy to him for far longer than Tommy understood. Wolves mate for life, that meant if something were to happen to either Kris or Tommy, the other would suffer. It also meant that Kris would be more possessive than he already was.

“I want that more than anything, but do you understand what that will mean?” Kris pushed Tommy’s hair back, nosing along his jaw, pressing light kisses to the rough stubble.

“It means I will be yours, for real and forever,” Tommy said as he let his eyes close and leaned into Kris’ hands. “Please.”

Kris shivered as he pulled Tommy close and pressed their mouths together. His wolf rushed to the surface as he pushed at Tommy’s shoulders, pinning him to the floor. His nails shifted partially as he raked his fingers over Tommy’s chest, shredding the shirt, marking the skin beneath.

“Kris,” Tommy moaned as Kris pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat, making a trail across Tommy’s collarbone before settling at the juncture where Tommy’s shoulder and neck met. Arching beneath Kris, Tommy clutched at his shoulders, whining high and sharp as Kris lightly grazed his throat with the sharp points of his teeth. “Do it, please.”

Kris leaned back, breathing heavily as his hands roamed the soft flesh of Tommy’s abdomen. “I can’t, not until the full moon. But I promise, I will.” Kris leaned back down, taking Tommy’s mouth with his, licking along the blunt edges of his teeth. Kris felt Tommy sigh as his hands moved lower, making quick work of Tommy’s belt and the button of his jeans.

Tommy lifted his hips as Kris pulled the zip down and worked the tight denim over his hips and down his legs, following with his lips, tongue and teeth. Kris pressed his fingers up underneath Tommy’s balls, sliding them backward, letting them rest against his hole. Not pushing in, just touching. Tommy sighed and pressed down, trying to get Kris’ fingers inside of him. “Please, please Kris.”

Kris reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube. Tearing it open, he slicked his fingers and quickly pushed two inside Tommy, scissoring them, dragging them out slowly before pushing them back in, making Tommy cry out as Kris found his prostate. Pulling his fingers free, Kris opened his pants and pulled out his cock, quickly smearing the remaining lube over himself and pressing the head against Tommy’s hole. Pushing against the back of Tommy’s knee, Kris thrust forward, burying himself deep on one go.

Tommy’s back arched and his hands scrabbled at Kris’ back, fisting in the material of his shirt, pulling him closer. Kris leaned down, nosing at Tommy’s neck, licking at the thin skin. Pulling back, Kris growled as his hands held Tommy’s hips to the floor; he watched his cock slide in and out of Tommy. _”Mine_ , Kris snarled as he picked up the pace. The wolf was right at the surface, crying that the moon was so far away and howling in ecstasy that Kris finally accepted that Tommy was his mate. Tommy cried out as he came untouched, his hands tightening in Kris’ shirt, pulling so hard the material started tearing. Kris thrust into Tommy twice more before burying himself deep and howling his release at the ceiling.

Pulling out, Kris pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s mouth before he slid down Tommy’s body, licking at the cooling come smeared over his belly and hips. Nosing at the sweaty crease of Tommy’s thigh, Kris licked at the soft skin, pushing Tommy’s leg up further so he could get at his real target. Licking over Tommy’s hole, Kris growled softly as he tasted himself leaking out.

“Kris...” Tommy moaned, his legs twitching from over stimulation. Kris gave one last lick and hauled himself up so he could look Tommy in the face.

“Mine,” Kris whispered as he nuzzled Tommy’s neck.

“Can we move this to a bedroom? The floor is really fucking hard.”

Kris huffed a laugh and stood up, helping Tommy stand as well before herding him toward Kris’ bedroom and under the blankets. Curling around Tommy, Kris buried his nose in Tommy’s hair inhaling the scent. Kris drifted off to sleep with a smile, his wolf was happy, looking forward to the moon and finally claiming his beta.

* * *

 

Tommy sat on the porch and watched the clouds slowly drift across the moon. Kris should be coming back from his run anytime. Tonight was the night, Kris was finally going to claim him. Tommy sat back and drummed his fingers across his thigh and kept his eyes on the line of trees at the back of the yard. Taking a drink of his beer he saw something move in the trees; thinking it was Kris, he set his beer down and waited for Kris to come to the porch.

It took him a minute to realize that it wasn’t Kris coming across the yard. A large white wolf crossed the grass slowly, looking around like he expected to get caught. Tommy was barely to his feet when the wolf jumped onto the porch and began sniffing at him, growling low in his throat.

Not knowing what to do, Tommy stood still as the wolf circled him, rubbing against his legs, nosing at his crotch, trying to nip his hands. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tommy took a deep breath and stepped back toward the open back door. The wolf snarled low when Tommy began backing away, his lips coming up to bare his teeth. Tommy stopped moving as he noticed movement in the shadows.

 _Kris_.

Tommy knew the white wolf herding him toward the house was Jackson. He closed his eyes and planted his feet as the wolf pushed at his legs with the top of his head. He could hear Kris slowly moving through the grass, but Jackson was so focused on getting him in the house he didn’t hear Kris. Tommy heard the snarl before he saw Kris lunge up onto the porch in a brown blur, jaw snapping.

Jackson turned quickly, rolling out of Kris’ way. Tommy slammed through the open door and threw himself against it just as both wolves crashed into it, making the glass window shake. Torn between watching and closing his eyes, Tommy pressed his hands to the window and watched as the blur of white and brown rolled along the porch and onto the grass. Snarls and growls cut through the night, a high pitched whine as teeth caught tender flesh, tearing it.

Tommy turned with his back against the door and slid to the floor with his hands over his ears. He waited. Every once in awhile there was a thump of them hitting the door, or the side of the house, a whine or a growl intermittently breaking through.

It seemed like hours later when there was finally silence. Tommy stood up and turned to look out the window. The window was smeared with fur and blood. Biting back his fear, Tommy opened the door and cautiously stepped onto the porch. The wood was littered with chunks of brown and white fur, blood was covering everything. Walking to the edge of the porch, Tommy looked out into the dark yard and saw two lumps in the grass. His heart in his throat, he crossed the wet grass and found Jackson first. His throat was ripped out, he had large gashes across his chest, a large chunk was torn from his left rear leg, and his ear was partially ripped off. Tommy shuddered and moved to Kris. Choking back a cry, he knelt next to Kris and ran his hand through the fur covering Kris’ head.

“Oh Kris.”

Kris opened his eyes and pushed his head into Tommy’s hand. Whining, he pushed to his feet and started toward the house, stopping momentarily at Jackson’s body and shaking his head sadly. Tommy stood and followed Kris inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

“Come on, Kris. To the bathroom, I want to look at your wounds,” Tommy said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

Kris silently padded to the bathroom, whining as he settled on the bathmat, his breathing labored from the pain.

Tommy settled on the floor next to Kris with a washcloth and a bottle of antiseptic. “This is going to sting like hell, baby.”

Kris closed his eyes and waited, only mewling out a few times as Tommy cleaned the gashes on his side.

Tossing the soiled washcloth in the sink, Tommy sat back and looked at Kris. “Can you change back now?”

Tommy watched as Kris closed his eyes and the change started. Cracking and popping filled the bathroom as the brown wolf disappeared and Kris appeared, bleeding and naked on the floor.

Tommy took a deep breath and reached a hand out to run it through Kris’ hair. “You scared the shit out of me, Kristopher.”

“Sorry,” Kris croaked out as he moved closer to Tommy. “Couldn’t let him have you. **Mine**.”

“I know, baby. I know,” Tommy said as he pressed a kiss to Kris’ mouth. “Can you stand up so I can bandage those cuts on your ribs?”

Kris nodded and stood up, cringing at the look of the cuts in the mirror. Tommy quickly cleaned them again and taped the gauze over each gash, his fingers lingering over Kris’ skin a little longer each time. He could already see the bruises forming; even though he knew that within days Kris would be healed completely, seeing them and the gashes made him wince a little.

Kris turned toward the bed, hissing as the tape pulled at the fresh bruises. Tommy put his arm around Kris’ waist and helped him over and under the blankets. Sitting next to Kris, Tommy pushed the hair off his forehead and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “Go to sleep babe. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

Kris groaned as he rolled over and reached across the cold expanse of bed. Pushing himself up, he looked at his ribs and picked at the medical tape holding the gauze to his skin.

“Leave it alone.”

Kris looked up and smiled. Patting the bed, he moved over to give Tommy room to sit next to him.

“Let me look. They should be almost healed right?” Tommy asked as he started pulling the tape off.

“Yeah. Fuck that hurts,” Kris hissed as the tape pulled at his skin. The bruises, though almost healed were still tender where the tape pulled at them. Tommy shook his head and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the yellow green skin. Kris pressed his hand to Tommy’s neck. “Have you dealt with the yard?”

Tommy sighed “Yeah, I... uh, buried him in the woods and cleaned the porch and the siding.”

Kris nodded, he knew that someone would be looking for Jackson, but he wouldn’t be found. All that was left was the corpse of a wolf not a man. There was nothing anyone could do; if Jackson had just left Tommy alone, if he hadn’t come to Kris’ home, not just once but twice... A lot of what if’s, but in the end it ended the way it would always end. With one wolf dead and a human man feeling guilt over it, which wasn’t fair. Tommy did nothing wrong, and yet he would feel guilt over this. Kris sighed and forced Tommy to look at him.

“It’s not your fault Tommy. If anything it’s mine,” Kris said softly, running his thumb over the dark circles beneath Tommy’s red rimmed eyes.

“What?! No... “

“Yes, it is. If I hadn’t put off claiming you...” Kris said. He let his hand drift over Tommy’s cheeks, tracing his mouth, “If I had just listened to my wolf, and paid attention to what you wanted. But instead I thought that I was doing the right thing, making it so you wouldn’t be tied to me. I thought I was giving you an out if you wanted one.”

“You’re an idiot. Twenty years, Kristopher. I have been with you for twenty years. Have I once made you think this isn’t what I wanted?” Tommy stood up and ran his hand through his hair. “Have I made you think I don’t love you more than anything? Has anything I’ve done since we were seven years old made you think you weren’t who I wanted for the rest of my life?”

“Tommy, I was so scared. I’m so possessive now and I haven’t claimed you. Do you know how much worse it’s going to get if I do?” Kris threw the sheets off his lap and pushed to his feet. Stalking over to Tommy, he crowded him into the wall, his eyes flashing, the wolf so close. “Last night was nothing compared to what I can and will do to someone who tries to take you from me. Do you really understand what this means?”

“You are acting like I met you yesterday. Kris, I have known you since we were kids. I have seen every side of you there is. Last night was just a part of what I know you can do. I’ve seen you do it before. Remember junior year of high school? Lance Markum? Remember what he did to me?” Tommy said, keeping his gaze steady on Kris’. He knows Kris remembers, how can he forget? Kris walked in and saw what Lance was doing, heard Tommy crying and begging him to stop. Kris half shifted and nearly tore Lance apart, pulled him off Tommy, dislocating his shoulder and nearly ripping his hand off. It took Tommy calling his name to keep him from tearing Lance’s throat out right there in the locker room. In the end, Lance lived but only by Tommy’s grace.

“I’m scared, Tommy. Scared that I won’t be what you need.” Kris nosed at Tommy’s neck, lightly licking at his pulse point.

“You’re stupid. You are already everything I have ever needed. I claimed you as mine when we were seven years old and you showed me your wolf for the first time. I have seen you at your best and at your worst. You haven’t scared me off yet, why would you once I finally get you to claim me?” Tommy asked as he pulled his shirt off to give Kris more skin to touch. Pulling Kris closer by the hips, Tommy tipped his head back, exposing his throat.

“Fuck, Tommy,” Kris groaned as he let his teeth graze across Tommy’s collarbones. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tommy moaned, pulling Kris closer. “Please, Kris.”

“Mine,” Kris growled as he opened Tommy’s jeans and shoved them to the floor. Pulling Tommy away from the wall, Kris pushed him toward the bed, crawling over him as he flopped backward onto the sheets. “Turn over.”

Tommy rolled over, shoving the pillows to the floor, cradling his head on his folded arms. Tommy sighed as Kris trailed his lips over the back of his neck, scraping his teeth along the vertebra. Kris moved slowly down Tommy’s back, nipping lightly as he got further down, stopping at the dimples just above his ass, licking at the top of his crack. Spreading Tommy open, Kris pressed his mouth against Tommy’s hole, tonguing lightly at the puckered skin. Moaning, Kris pushed his tongue in past the tight ring of muscle, lapping at Tommy wetly as he slipped a finger in, pulling Tommy open so he could get his tongue deeper.

“Fu--uck... Kris... Oh god,” Tommy sobbed as he tried to push his hips back against Kris’ face.

Kris growled and nipped at the back of Tommy’s thigh. “Stay still.” Pushing two fingers inside, Kris licked around them, driving his tongue between them as he scissored them, opening Tommy, stretching him. “Want to breed you, claim you.”

“Yes, god yes. Want that, always,” Tommy whimpered, his hands clutching at the sheets. Kris kissed up Tommy’s spine, settling his cock between Tommy’s cheeks. Tommy pushed his hips back, dropping his head forward, baring the back of his neck. “Please Kris. Please.”

Reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, Kris slicked his cock and pressed the head against Tommy’s hole. Keeping one hand on Tommy’s hip and the other holding his cock, Kris pushed in slowly, rocking in and out, feeling Tommy shake under him. Kris nuzzled the back of Tommy’s neck, scraping his teeth along the skin. Tommy sighed and went still, waiting.

“Mine,” Kris whispered as he bit down, his teeth breaking the skin. Tommy cried out clutching the sheets, pulling them off the mattress as he felt Kris start thrusting, his mouth still fastened to Tommy’s neck.

Kris released Tommy’s neck, licking over the bleeding marks as he hauled Tommy to his knees. Holding tight to Tommy’s hips, Kris pulled nearly all the way out, watching as he slid out, just the head remaining inside, before he slammed back in. The rhythm fast and hard, Tommy pressed one hand to the headboard as he pushed himself up until he could get both hands to the wall above it, his back pressed to Kris’ chest.

Kris moved them so Tommy was pressed flush against the wall, his hips still pistoning in and out, pushing broken cries from Tommy. On the crest of a cry, Tommy whispered one word, the one word Kris had waited his entire life to hear. _”Yours.”_

Kris grunted as he thrust deep into Tommy, Kris’ grip going devastatingly tight on his hips. Tommy choked on a cry as he felt Kris swell inside him. “Oh god. Oh, oh god. You’re really doing it...”

“Mine,” Kris growled as he pressed deeper, coming hard, each pulse making Kris grunt into Tommy’s neck, his teeth pressing back into the mark he already left. Pulling back as much as he could, Kris looked down and groaned at the sight of Tommy’s hole stretched around his knot, the skin red and shiny as he pulled before pushing back in as deep as he could get. Reaching a hand around he wrapped his fingers around Tommy’s cock, thumb pressed under the head as he rocked against Tommy’s prostate, slowly jacking his cock.

Tommy pushed back against Kris, whining high as he felt the knot pulling at his rim, grunting as Kris kept steadily jacking his cock. Tommy felt his orgasm coming, the burn low in his belly; he clenched tightly as he came over Kris’ hand. His orgasm pushed Kris into another; Kris pressed deep, and Tommy could feel each pulse. Slumping back, Tommy let Kris take his weight as they rolled to the side, Kris still tied to Tommy.

Curling against Tommy’s back, Kris licked over the hot, reddened marks on the back of Tommy’s neck. “You’re mine now.”

Winding their fingers together, Tommy smiled into the midday sunlight, “Finally yours.”


End file.
